


Meat Bowls For Hungry Teens

by Nightwoofking



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwoofking/pseuds/Nightwoofking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is Kanji/Chie and it was requested by yawhee who wanted a story about them and the prompt was them recalling the fact that they aren't the most masculine/feminine and they bond over the fact</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meat Bowls For Hungry Teens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yawhee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawhee/gifts).



Chie had been surprised when Kanji tagged along with her to go to Aiya’s for their meat bowl special. Usually most of the group said it was pointless to try and finish it, Naoto had gone off saying something about it being bigger than a human stomach but she hadn’t really minded. She thought it was the most cost efficient and it’d give her the most protein she needed for her training. Kanji had said he ate a lot so it was perfect for the both of them. They sat down on the stools and she was asking about his workout routine. “I guess I’ve always been big, the most working out I’ve done is kicking ass.” Kanji admitted a bit sheepishly. 

“Maybe your dad was a big guy, I work out a lot though.” She stated as they waited for their food. The thug smiled brightly, “That’s really cool, and yeah ma says he was a big dude.” He explained and laughed at the thought of himself getting any bigger. “Was your dad into sewing too?” She asked out of curiosity. “Ma says he was better with a pen and paper then thread and needle.” He joked as he recalled the saying. Chie chuckled at the expression, “I’d be better with my fists then sewing.” She admitted and sparked the thugs own curiosity. “Ever tried?” He was actually a bit hopeful that she’d be interested.

“Well I tried once, but it didn’t go very well and Yukiko had to take over.” She rubbed the back of her neck as she remembered the incident. “What happened?” She nervously laughed before responding, “I may have or may have not accidentally sewn my sleeve to something else.” She blushed and admitted. Kanji let out a short laugh before he clamped a hand over his mouth. “Heh sorry Chie, when i first started i had done stuff like that.” He offered and she took some solace in that. “I’m not really good a girly stuff.” She admitted and then realized what she said, “N-not that there’s anything wrong with sewing!” She tried to correct herself but Kanji shook his head.

“I get it, i guess it’s kinda girly but i don’t mind.” He admitted, at this point it didn’t bother him what he liked. “I’m sorry, it’s just that i can’t do things most girls do.” She let the words spill out and he tilted his head to the side, “Like what?” He didn’t know Chie was shy about her tomboyish tendencies. “I can’t cook, I can’t sew, I don’t wear girly clothes or hair.” He felt like he could relate with his own hobbies not being the most manly things. “Doesn’t make you any less of a woman.” He said firmly and she smiled softly. “You’re right, same goes for you. Besides I can’t imagine how many kids would be sad if you stopped making things.” 

The mention of the kids Kanji had made toys for caused his cheeks to become dusty. He really couldn’t see himself not making the loveable toys that made people happy. He wasn’t though most masculine but they could both have man and woman power! “Thanks, wanna see who can eat the most?” He offered and she cheered loudly. Their food came in and they started to race to see who could eat more. Neither one was willing to give up easily, but after awhile Kanji had to slow down a bit but didn’t stop. He tried to pace himself a better but he tried to keep up with Chie. The brunette looked over at him and laughed upon seeing him falling behind. He narrowed his eyes and started wolfing down his food as fast as physically possible. In the end Kanji had won, but at the cost of a sore stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and if you would like to request a story about a pairing you think deserves more love then go over to my other work called 'Not Enough Fanfics' and leave a pairing and a prompt to go along with it. Keep in mind i may not be able to complete the story based on certain factors but I'll try my best


End file.
